


Just Friends

by BlueEyedGirl22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedGirl22/pseuds/BlueEyedGirl22
Summary: Scorpius and Rose insist that they are just friends whenever someone tries to tell them otherwise, but do they really believe it themselves?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything Harry Potter or the song Just Friends by The Jonas Brothers which this story was inspired by.
> 
> The line breaks just mean time has gone by. It could be days, weeks, months or even years so just remember it isn't necessarily the next day. Hope you enjoy!

Hey Scorp." Turning around at the sound of my name I saw Rose Weasley walking by with a few of her girlfriends. She smiled at me.

"Hey Rose." I said in return, accompanying it with a wave and a smile of my own. I watched her as she kept on walking, laughing at something one of her friends said and giving them a slight shove. She looked so beautiful when she laughed and her long red hair flowed out behind her. I turned back around to return to the conversation my friends and I were having to find them staring at me with interesting looks on their faces. "What?" I asked, irritation masking the confusion in my voice.

"Nothing." Albus Potter said with a trademark Slytherin smirk on his lips. "I think we just find it interesting how Rosie only says hello to you. You'd think she would acknowledge her cousin too since I'm sitting right next to you."

"We're just friends." I told him, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Uh huh." Albus drawled, but just picked up the conversation where we had left off before Rose walked by.

* * *

Walking out of Transfiguration I spotted Rose a few feet ahead of me and jogged up to her. "Hey Rose. Meet me in the library, let's say around 7 and we can study for that Charms test coming up?" I asked her. I was total crap at charms so in forth year we started studying together so she could help me. In return I gave her flying lessons until she was good enough to join the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Now she's their best Chaser and a shoo-in for Captain next year. I feel a swell of pride that she's even better than any of the Slytherin Quidditch team members, not that I would ever say that out loud seeing as I'm the Slytherin Captain. For all her tries she still isn't better than me, although a part of me relishes the day that the student surpasses the teacher.

"Sure. I'll see you there." Her face breaks out into a smile and I return one equally as dazzling before walking ahead of her. Before I'm out of earshot I hear one of her friends teasing her about our study date. Not going my normal speed I catch her casual response, "It's no big deal. Scorpius and I, we're just friends."

I was attempting to take notes in Charms class when someone else's handwriting showed up on my parchment.

_Flitwick bores me sometimes_

I smiled because even though they didn't leave a signature, I would recognize that handwriting anywhere. Rose was probably one of the only students in our year smart enough to cast this intricate of a spell from across the room anyhow.

**He can be dull but if I want to get good marks I need to take notes**

_I'll just end up re-teaching it to you later anyway_

**You make me sound like I'm hopeless without you**

_You are_

I smiled. She was right about that, in more ways than just the one. Many times over the past two years I've caught myself daydreaming about a house with a white picket fence, a rose garden and little strawberry blonde children running around barefoot with a spattering of freckles and ocean blue eyes.

**You ready for the match Saturday?**

_The question is are you?_

**Always**

_Ready to lose?_

**Never**

_There's a first for everything_

**Not for you out flying me**

_It will happen one day Scorp_

**Only in your dreams Rose**

_That and much more_

I was about to reply back asking what she meant when Flitwick dismissed the class. My classmates hurried to grab their things and head down to lunch but I was in no rush as I leisurely collected my belongings, making sure to place the note between Rose and I in an inside pocket in my bag so I wouldn't lose it. Walking out the door I thought how I hadn't even realized how much time had passed when Rose and I were talking. I could talk to her all day and not get bored. After all, we're just friends.

* * *

"I want it to be perfect." I explained to Albus as we lounged on the sofa in my flat.

"As long as it comes from you, she'll think it's perfect. Hell you could just say, 'I have always loved you and I always will.' And she'd think it was perfect." Albus said.

When I just grunted in response to his  _wonderful_ advice he went silent and I could feel his eyes boring into me so I cracked an eye open and confirmed that he was actually staring at me before closing it again.

"What?" I finally asked, opening both my eyes and lifting my head off the back of the couch.

"I always knew there was something going on between you and Rosie during our Hogwarts years." He said smirking at me.

Flopping my head back, I groaned and closed my eyes again. "We're just friends."

* * *

I forgot all about how sweaty my palms were and the butterflies in my stomach when I saw her walking toward me. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Her hair was pulled back, but some pieces were loose and framed her beautiful face perfectly. A shy smile graced her face and I could see the sparkle in her eyes. Her dress was breathtaking on her as it hit in all the right places but seemed to float around her like a wispy, white cloud. At that moment I could have cursed my mother for making the aisle so long. For a second I was able to take my eyes off my radiant bride to look at my friends who are all giving me the same look they gave me all through Hogwarts, but instead of brushing them off this time I smiled back, finally admitting that they were right all along. When she finally arrived in front of me and the Minister of Magic told us it was time to exchange vows, I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Since forth year when people suggested there was anything romantic between us I would say, 'We're just friends. We're just friends.' Over and over I said that, so many times that I can't even count them all. But now, standing here with the most beautiful woman that I love with all my heart, the only thing I can say is now we're more than friends and I couldn't be happier."

* * *

I could hear Rose in the front yard with the kids as I went through some old school papers, clearing out our spare room in preparation of the baby we were expecting. There were only two piles to put them in, either essays or trash, but one piece of parchment made me stop. I sat back against the wall I was working near as I read it, a smile gracing my lips from the memory. I knew I had to show this to my wife. I stood up and stretched, hearing the satisfying pops of my back as it was relieved to be out of that hunched over position, and headed downstairs to the front of the house. It was a warm spring day so the windows and doors were open to let the warmth and breeze inside. I smiled as I walked through the front door and saw my beautiful wife squatting in the grass next to her rose garden pulling weeds. Her knees were green from the grass and she had dirt smudges on her face from brushing back the stray locks of hair that got in her way. I walked over to her and knelt down to kiss her cheek. When she looked over at me I held the parchment out. She turned over and sat down in the grass as she pulled off her gloves and took it, reading it over.

While she did that I looked over to where our children were playing. Just as I had imagined them to be many times when I was younger, two little kids with strawberry blonde hair, bright blue eyes and no shoes on were running around the yard. Our four-year-old daughter Adrianna was currently chasing her twin brother Abraxus from one end of the white picket fence to the other. Not being able to resist, I ran up behind Adrianna and scooped her up in one arm without stopping and then scooped Abraxus up in the other. They were giggling like mad by the time I threw myself on the ground, feigning exhaustion only to have them climb on top of me and tickle me until I surrendered, laughing the whole time. When I finally was able to extract myself from the laughing four-year-olds I looked over to wear Rose was to see her still sitting in the same spot just watching our exchange with a proud grin on her face. I couldn't help smiling myself at that and walked over to her, holding my hands out and hoisting her to her feet. Wrapping my arms around her waist I kissed her before nodding to the parchment she was still holding that held a long forgotten conversation in Charms class between two people who were just friend and asked, "So what did you mean by that?"

She smiled at me before answering. "I didn't just dream of out flying you."

"What else did you dream about?" I still wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"This." I just stared at her. She leaned up to kiss me and when she pulled away she simply said, "Of a time when we would be more than just friends."


	2. Till I'm on Her Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's point of view of her relationship with Scorpius

Hey Scorp." I said automatically when I was close enough for him to hear me. I couldn't stop the smile that crept onto my face when he turned around to look.

"Hey Rose." He waved at me and I felt a weird fluttering in my stomach when he smiled back. I continued walking with my friends knowing my day had just gotten a little better.

"I can't believe you can't see it Rose. Scorpius is totally in love with you!" My cousin Dominique said. I laughed at the statement, but a part of me wondered if maybe she was right. I gave her a shove with my shoulder.

"We're just friends." I told her, rolling my eyes and changing the subject before Dominique or any of my other friends could badger me more about Scorpius.

* * *

I was walking to my next class when Scorpius was suddenly beside me. "Hey Rose. Meet me in the library, let's say around 7 and we can study for that Charms test coming up?" Since fourth year I had been tutoring him in charms and in return he gave me flying lessons. Now, two years later, I'm on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, better than almost every other Quidditch player at Hogwarts, almost guaranteed to become team Captain next year and Scorpius is still pretty awful at Charms. He's improved since fourth year, but there's no way he could pass without my help. I really hope Flitwick doesn't allow him to study NEWT level Charms next year if Scorpius is  _ambitious_ enough to take it. Trying to keep up on the homework load I'll have from my own NEWT level classes and tutoring Scorpius enough so he passes would kill me! Not to mention hopefully being Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain and Head Girl. Having Hermione Granger as your mother puts certain academic expectations on you.

"Sure. I'll see you there." Again my smile was automatic,  _'Do I have no control over my facial expressions around him anymore?'_  and I felt like my knees would go weak when he gave me a dazzling smile back. When Scorpius was out ahead of us Dominique's voice burst through my fantasy bubble of little red or blonde haired children running around barefoot.

"So you guys are still having your study dates? That's so romantic."

"It's no big deal. Scorpius and I, we're just friends." I said as casually as I could.

* * *

Sitting in Flitwick's class I found my mind drifting. It drifted to long walks holding hands, snuggling by a roaring fire, flying and laughing in tandem, and raising little strawberry blonde giggling children in a house with a rose garden and a white picket fence. I pulled myself out of my daydream and glanced to the front of the room where Scorpius was taking notes. Looking toward Flitwick I saw that he was focused on his lesson so I pulled out my wand and quietly cast a charm toward Scorpius before doing the same thing to my paper. Putting my wand back in my bag I wrote on my parchment.

_Flitwick bores me sometimes_

**He can be dull but if I want to get good marks I need to take notes**

_I'll just end up re-teaching it to you later anyway_

**You make me sound like I'm hopeless without you**

I liked the thought that he would be hopeless without me in his life and not when it came to Charms. I did like that he needed me though, even if it was just for one thing; he needed me.

_You are_

**You ready for the match Saturday?**

_The question is are you?_

**Always**

_Ready to lose?_

**Never**

_There's a first for everything_

**Not for you out flying me**

_It will happen one day Scorp_

**Only in your dreams Rose**

_That and much more_

Luckily right after I wrote that class was dismissed. I grabbed my stuff and shoved it in my bag as fast as I could before hurrying out the door. I mentally reprimanded myself for saying that. How could I have been so stupid! I almost blew everything because I was caught up in the moment. I was hoping he would forget all about it. After all, we're just friends.

* * *

"It has to be perfect!" I cried to Dominique.

"Rosie, calm down. It doesn't have to be perfect; it just has to be meaningful."

"Not be perfect? Of course it has to be perfect! I'm Rose Weasley, only daughter of Hermione Granger! I was prefect for two years, Head Girl, Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain and top of our graduating class! Everyone expects perfection from me!" I flopped down on the couch in exhaustion, feeling emotionally drained. I felt the couch dip slightly as Dominique sat next to me.

"He's chose you for you Rosie. Not because he thinks you are perfect." She said as she rubbed my back soothingly. I felt some of my stress and anxiety fade and I leaned over to pull her into a hug.

"Thanks Dominique."

"You're welcome." She said before pausing. "I always told you he loved you when we were at Hogwarts."

I huffed but couldn't stop the small smile that crossed my lips, though thankfully she couldn't see it, as I said, "We're just friends."

* * *

The butterflies in my stomach had tripled since I left the dressing room and walked to the large glass double doors in the drawing room that would lead outside to the aisle. My dad walked up to me and I swear I saw mist in his eyes.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me tightly to him reminding me that I will always be safe and protected in his arms. I let him hold me for the last time before he would walk me down the aisle and give me away forever. I felt myself choking up as I remembered how my father had hated the man at first, but had grudgingly realized that he made me happy, so although he wasn't good enough for his little girl he was given my father's blessing.

"I love you so much daddy." I whispered to him.

"I love you too Rosebud." He whispered back. I pulled away and smiled at him. "You look so beautiful." He remarked, cupping my face and placing a kiss on my forehead. "Let's not keep that groom of yours waiting." I tucked my arm through the crook of his before I noticed my mother standing by us, watching with tears in her eyes. I smiled at her and she walked over and handed me my bouquet before kissing my cheek.

"You look radiant Rose." She said proudly.

"Thank you mum."

When the double doors opened and it was time for us to walk out the nervous butterflies had turned to ones of excitement for I knew who was waiting for me at the end of that aisle. When I finally saw him I felt myself smile shyly at him. I never thought I'd actually be here with him one day. With every step I took, I had to remind myself not to just run the rest of the way to the altar and I was thankful for my father's steady hold on my arm. I didn't remember the aisle being this long at the rehearsal yesterday! For a second I caught sight of my bridesmaids and saw them smiling at me with that knowing look in their eyes and I finally had to admit defeat and acknowledge that they had been right all along. I finally stood in front of him and when the Minister of Magic said it was time to exchange vows he went first. Then it was my turn.

"My girlfriends always teased me about our friendship and suggested that there was more between us. It seems we were destined to be together even then because I also had to remind them countless time, 'We're just friends.' Looking back now I know how right they were, but it doesn't matter because I look at where we are now and I can't even say how happy it will make me when I tell people that the most handsome man that I love with all my heart is so much more than just my friend."

* * *

It was a perfect day for some gardening while the kids played on the lawn. There was a light breeze and the sun was bright enough to warm you from the outside in. Working on a particular stubborn weed that was growing by my precious rose bushes, I heard the infectious laughter of my four-year-old twins and couldn't help but smile. Stopping my assault on the demon plant briefly, I rubbed my hand over my slightly protruding stomach and looked up to the window of the room my husband was currently working on cleaning out for our unborn child. Returning to my task I quickly extracted the menacing wad of foliage from my precious rose garden. Suddenly I felt a pair of lips on my cheek and looked over to see Scorpius holding out a piece of parchment. I turned over to sit in a more comfortable position, pulling off my gloves in the process before taking the parchment from him. Reading it over I remembered that day in Charms class. I smiled and looked up to see Scorpius running around with Adrianna under one arm and Abraxus under the other. Their strawberry blonde hair was flying everywhere and their faces were lit up in the way only a father can evoke as they giggled like maniacs. I loved watching my little family. They were so perfect and I was so lucky to call them mine. I laughed when Scorpius threw himself on the ground and was instantly jumped by two little tickle monsters, the three of them laughing constantly. When he was finally able to get out from the tangled mess of giggling four-year-olds he looked over at me seeing my proud smile. I couldn't help but think about how utterly handsome he looked with his hair sticking up at odd angles, his face flushed, eyes sparkling and smile stretching from ear to ear. When he reached his hands down to help me up I gratefully accepted, letting him pull me to my feet before his arms wound around my waist and he kissed me.

"So what did you mean by that?" he asked after nodding to the parchment still clutched in my hand.

I smiled. "I didn't just dream of out flying you."

"What else did you dream about?" He really had no clue how much he had been on my mind all those years.

"This." When Scorpius just stared at me I leaned up to kiss him. Then as simply as I could I clued him in on my secret, "Of a time when we would be more than just friends."


End file.
